


I'll Always Come Find You

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, TimKon Week, kinda not really fitting the prompt lol, rated G for snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim goes undercover and Kon can't help himself.  He has to go see his Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Come Find You

Tim sighed getting up from his hunched over position.  He had been typing his daily report back to Bruce.

Arching his back and stretching his arms as he yawned he made his way to the door and promptly opened it, “Come out and get in here.  You’re going to get me in trouble if anyone see’s you.”

Conner appeared around the corner of the apartment’s empty hallway.  He was cheekily smiling yet he was also cautious because he could see that Tim was really annoyed with him.

“Hey! Fancy seeing you here!” he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Tim glared daggers at him.  He pointed at Kon and then at the floor at his feet. 

You. Here. Now.

Making an effort to speed walk over to Tim’s door, instead of fly, Kon complied with Tim’s wishes with a sarcastic, “It’s good to see you too!”

Tim only spoke again after he closed the door, “I told you not to come find me.”

Crossing his arms he waited for Superboy to explain.

“Well I just happened to pass by.” Kon defiantly pouted as he also crossed his arms.  Obviously lying.

“I call bullshit.” Tim walked past Kon, closed his laptop that was on the couch in the living room and headed for his bedroom. 

He was living in a pretty cheap single room apartment complex for this undercover mission.  Low end but not completely run down.

It was late and Tim needed to get up early in the morning.  He was working as a box boy at the company he was looking into for Bruce.  His shift started at 5 am.

“I thought you would be happy to see me.” Kon grumbled following Tim to his room and stopping at the door frame. 

The former boy wonder stood at the side of his bed and turned back to Kon as he grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants.  He paused and then tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, “Staring much?”

Conner leaned against the door frame unapologetically continuing to eye him up and down.  Tim knew he wanted to smirk but he kept up is pout.

Tim rolled his eyes and stripped off his pants then got into bed in just his t-shirt and boxers.

He put the covers over himself and turned off the lamp next to his bed.

A moment of silence passed over them as Kon didn’t move continuing to watch as Tim pretended to sleep.

Tim sighed, “We’re not doing it.  Just letting you know now.”

Kon shot up from his leaning position, hands coming into fists at his sides, “Is that what you think this is?! Some boot-call shit?!”

“I didn’t say that.” He replied sharply, realizing how his words sounded.

“Well it sure sounded like it. You know Tim sometimes you can be such a-“

“Kon.” Tim said, commanding but not abrasive, “Come here.”

He lifted the blanket to the other side of the bed, luckily it was a queen size instead of a twin. 

Conner was about to continue his rant when he saw the look on Tim’s face as he gazed toward him.  The serious line of his lips was coupled with the softness of his eyes and it overpowered him with a feeling of nostalgia. 

He remembered that didn’t come here to argue.  He came here to be with Tim.

Kon took off his shirt and his jeans as he walked towards the bed and slid in.

Tim pulled the blanket over Kon.  He let the motion fall with his arm over Conner in lazy embrace.  He put his face to Conner’s neck and breathed in deeply and exhaled making a satisfied sound.

Kon put his arm closest to Tim around his waist and pulled him closer until Tim was almost on top of him.

A moment passed and then Tim kissed him.  Not a passionate tongue filled kiss but not a peck either, it was a sweet slow kiss, an open mouthed, lip sucking, intimate kiss.

Afterwards Tim slumped into Kon’s side, laying on Kon’s shoulder.  Conner’s arm was firmly around his waist and not letting go any time soon.

“I missed you.” Conner admitted quietly.

Tim reached over to Kon’s free hand and squeezed it, fingers laced on top of Kon's stomach.

“I missed you too.” Tim assured him.  A smile gracing his face.  Kon’s smile grew wider in response.

 Time passed as they just lay in each other’s company, relishing this moment together, both hoping to stretch it out for as long as possible.

“I don’t want to leave.  Can’t I stay here with you?  Be undercover too?  Or like a backup for you?” Kon asked in his slightly annoyed slightly pleading way.

Tim hummed in a noncommittal response.

It was possible, yes.  But Bruce wouldn’t like it.

He already knew how it would turn out.  At first Bruce will refuse but then he would have to allow it because if Tim knew his clone boy, which he does, Kon would come over a lot anyways whether Tim tried to keep him away or not.  That would probably jeopardize the mission more than allowing Kon to help.  Bruce hated jeopardizing the mission more than the involvement of supers. 

Hopefully Bruce would realize this too and they would be spared the trouble of going through the actions.

For now though, he just wanted to be with Kon, right here, like this.

“I’ll talk to Bruce in the morning.” Tim yawned and snuggled his head into Kon’s shoulder, “Now go to sleep.”

Kon nodded, and Tim smiled at the satisfied sigh he let out and the excited slight twitch of Kon’s chest.

Red Robin would have never admitted it but he was getting lonely here.  He couldn’t remember actually smiling since he got here a few weeks ago.

“Thanks for coming to find me, Kon.” Tim mumbled half asleep.

“I’ll always come find you, Tim.” Kon replied, holding him close, his warmth so comforting and familiar to Tim that he just melted into him.  He basked in the feeling of being just so secure and content.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not really satisfied but it turned out okay. I like the cliche that TimKon always find each other in the end.


End file.
